A Serial killer diary
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: He hated everything and everyone he only felt complete killing but that was until he met her he loved everything about her he only felt complete having her near him.


**SFT-I have read quite a few fan fiction where Gaara is a killer and he always ends up dead in them so I had to make my own where he live in the end of it.**

**Gaara-(sigh) don't people love me any more**

**Sakura-(hugs Gaara) I love you**

**Gaara-thank you Sakura chan**

**SFT-oh you guys making me tear up anyway I don't own them or Naruto**

**CH.1-Moving and fresh ****pray**

* * *

A male ran through the dark streets of Suna breathing heavily zipping past anything that came his way he lead against the building out of breath until he heard the sound of footsteps behind him panic washed over his body pushing himself off the wall he ran into the darkness of the alley... but sadly luck was not on his side it was a dead end the man eyes widened he heard something like a sharp blade scratching against the brick wall of the alley followed by a sinister laugh " you thought you could escape but you thought wrong" the man found himself staring into the teal eyes of the devil blood curdling scream echoed the dark alley.

"Your moving to Konoha tomorrow" A tall male said to the female and male opposite him he was the Kazekage on Suna, his office was design in a victorian style he stood behind his desk the fire place was the only thing keeping the room a light a shield rest just above the fire place the Sabaku family crest the family wore the most richest family in Suna they were well know around the world.

A girl with four ponytails tails didn't seem pleased with her father response "father why?".

His face was stern when he spoke "Gaara must be moved he coursing trouble for me this effect the my role as leader as Suna he keeps getting into fighters with very important families children I can't allow this anymore and you are going with him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble understood Temari, Kankuro" he left no room for argument showing his word was law.

Temari looked to her brother he wore the same expression as her face "o...okay father" they were terrified of there little brother they is no way they can control him but they kept their mouths shut and their heads bowed.

Through this they were all unaware of their guest who stood outside the door hearing all of this, he turned around and made his way up the stairs all the while replaying what he just heard his teeth clenched at the thought "they think moving me will change me fools"

A dark rubble echoed in his head** "think of it as a fresh start and fresh pray"**

The red head male stop at the door to his room thinking of what his dark half said "your right this may be more fun than I thought" he chuckled darkly giving the most bravest of men fear he proceeded to open the door he closed the door behind him making sure to lock it he made his way to his bed he stopped then lent down to pull something out it was a black book he climbed on his black sheets of his bed leaning against the bed board he proceed to read from the diary " as I plugged my knife into his heart I felt complete" he continued to read the horrifying stories through the night after all he never slept.

Gaara looked to his siblings who were sitting in front of him in the car they were talking amongst them self's acting that he was not there he glared at them as if feeling his rage they shut up he smirked evilly at this. They arrived at their home it wasn't a mansions like their house in Suna is but it was not small ether but Gaara didn't give a crap his sibling however ran in to explore their new habitat he just stood there and glared at the ground after a couple of minutes he let out a sigh he turned to get his box from the car he turned to the house that is until his little dairy fell from the box and hit the ground with a thud he panicked he tried reaching for it but could not reach it with his box he was about to place the box on the ground when a soft genital pale hand reached for it Gaara teal eyes shot up only to be meet with warmer emerald eyes and long pink hair that was tied in a ponytail the hair was almost touching the ground she was wearing a white summer dress she was smiling brightly at him Gaara was speech less never seeing someone like her before he was shook out of his thoughts when her soft voice spoke.

"Sorry I saw that you were trying to get it so I had to help" a blush covered her face.

Gaara would usually glare or threaten a person who talked to him but with her he could not do any of those things instead he wanted to touch her hair feel her skin under his hand test those pink soft lips so he did what his instincts told him to do "it okay thank you" he told her kindly "I am Gaara by the way"

"I am Sakura" she pointed to herself after a little stop she continued "so you just moved here where are you from?"

"Suna"

The girl looked at him in awe "the desert wow that is far" she said amazed.

Gaara found her adorable "yes it is".

"oh I almost forgot my mother invited your family for dinner since where neighbours and all" she gave him another beautiful smile that made Gaara feel warm inside and his inner demon purr, he was pleased to find they were neighbours meaning she was clause **"good"** his demon said.

Sakura was about to speak when a older women voice called for her she whipped her head to her house then back at Gaara and let out a nerves chuckle "oh sorry Gaara kun it seems my mum needs my help see you at dinner at seven" and with that she gave him a quick wave then entered her house.

Gaara turned around to his own house he took a one look at the girl house who court his eye "can't wait" he let predator smirk come to his face.

He spent the day in his room placing everything in its place until seven came Gaara was excited it was like the feeling he gets when he ends someone life he got dressed in black jeans and a black top that has red sleeves he trove on his black coat then he remember his siblings he had to tell them or it would appear bad if he didn't take them with him as much as he didn't want to tell them Gaara had to, so making his way down the stairs Gaara stopped in the living room where his siblings where watching tv "we have dinner with the neighbours be ready in two minutes or your dead" he spoke he saw them freezing before shooting off to do as he said.

Temari and Kankuro were confused when there brother told them about the dinner what confused them was the way he treated them about not getting late what they found strange that he was even thinking about going he hated everyone why would he want to even go now that was strange but they didn't ask him after all they were scared of him.

Gaara sister knocked on the door of their neighbours, Sakura answered it with one of her warm smiles "Gaara it's you and you bought your sister and brother what are your names please".

Temari was in shock isn't this why her evil brother wanted to go was it to hart the girl or something else she realized she hadn't even told the girl her name she was about to when her baby brother spoke which shocked her and Kankuro more.

"Their names are Temari and Kankuro Sakura" he said kindly, kindly Gaara was never kind to anyone he stop trying to be kind to people when he was six 'what is he up to?' that was the thought of his sibling.

Sakura had shed them into the dining room food of all sorts was set up on the table a blonde women who was carrying a pie setting on table before turning her gaze on the arrives she gave them a sweet smile "you must be the Sabaku it's nice to meet you please take your seats oh and you can call be Tsunade" they did as told Gaara took a seat near Sakura making his brother and sister who were sting in front of him raise a eyebrow in surprise Tsunade took a seat at the head of the table "you may eat".

Sakura and Gaara talked making his sibling choke on their food Tsunade was asking them questions "so what school are you going to?" she said whiles taking a bite out of her food.

"Ah Konoha high he will be going to" Kankuro said.

Tsunade face turned surprised then happy "oh that's great Sakura goes there you will be going together".

"Isn't that great Gaara we will be going to the same school"

Gaara could not help but smile "yeah" his demon on the other hand **"hell yes we get to be near the cherry blossom"**.

Temari had never seen him smile sure she seen the evil smile but never a warm smile this girl she was changing him or he was planning something.

They finished diner Tsunade insisted they stay for a bit Kankuro sat on the coach watching tv Temari was helping Sakura mum with the dishes Gaara and Sakura where making their way to her room she opens the door to her room Gaara saw a room covered in white everything was white they was a cherry blossom tree that was painted on the wall "well this is my room" she flopped down on her comfy bed Gaara took a seat at her desk opposite her he looked to see a books about medical research he picked it up and held it up.

"You want to become a doctor?"

She blushed but nodded her head "yeah" she looked at the cherry blossom tree as if she was in thought "ever since as was a little girl I wanted to help people" she looked at Gaara "you see my mum is doctor she is my hero and idol and she...is the only person I want to be like" she held so much passion in what she talk about Gaara found it amazing how fire come to her eyes when she spoke of it "what about you Gaara?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I...I don't know?" he was not going to tell her he radar kill someone so he bought up something else "I may be pulled into my family businesses" Gaara growled thinking about his father and the hate he had in his eyes when he looked at him his he clenched his fist so hard that they were white he was snapped out of his thought when he felt a soft hand touch his hand Gaara looked up into concerned jade eyes.

"I am sorry if I pushed it" Sakura looked sad which Gaara found he didn't like.

He put his hand over hers "it okay Sakura chan you didn't know" he gave her one of his rare smiles; smiles he will only give her.

They talked about their dislikes and likes he left out the part where he killed for to feel complete but in the end it was a school night so the Sabaku siblings had to go home Sakura promised Gaara they could go to school together.

When they enter their house Gaara disappeared leaving his siblings alone they were both sat in the living room.

"Temari he was very clause to that Sakura girl" Kankuro spoke

"I know"

"What do you think he's up to?"

Temari let out a sigh "I don't know"

"Do you think we should tell her to stay away from Gaara"

Temari was about to comment when they both felt chills, chills they only get when he's around they both turned their heads slowly to Gaara their with a knife in one hand and a apple in the other he walked into the living room slowly this making his sibling sweat and hold their breath "I suggest you don't go anywhere near Sakura chan" he stop near the coffee table that was separating them "understood" they both nodded their heads terrified to refuse "good" he bought the knife down on the coffee table digging it into the wood making his siblings jump "because" he start slowly "I would have to kill you" it was a threat it was a promise and with that he left the knife in the table he knew they won't remove it because he left it there as a reminder he turned on his heel out of the living room. Temari and Kankuro release the breath they been holding they looked to each other then the knife both had the same thought "god help you Sakura".

Gaara could not believe the nerve of his siblings "how dare they try to stop Sakura chan from seeing me"

**"Its okay pup they know were their place is let's go hunting to release this stress"**

"Your right I want to test new pray out" he had a grin that could scare the devil himself. Gaara went under his bed and pulled out a shape dagger the hilt was black as the night sky the blade was silver there was words that wore carved into the blade the words wore "I fight only for myself and love only myself" Gaara smirked at the words soon those words would change he got up to dress into a black hooded top leaving his jeans on he made his way to the window opening it and jumping out.

* * *

**SFT-It may take awhile for me to update bu-**

**Gaara-no you better update quick women**

**SFT-you did not just cut me off**

**Gaara-(crosses arms) and if I did **

**SFT-oh it is on (jumps and Gaara)**

**Sakura-(sweat drop) it seems there busy but pleases review **


End file.
